Knight Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 6 designed to resemble a medieval knight with resistant armor. He was created primarily for combat, with high attack and defense attributes at the cost of lower mobility due to his weight. It is said that he has defeated over 1000 robots in duels. His Special Weapon, the Knight Crusher, is a strong flail with a long chain in his left arm which allows him to attack with huge power from great distances. In his right arm, he holds a resistant knight's shield, allowing him to block almost all attacks from the front. Knight Man is one of the two Mega Man 6 Robot Masters to be designed specifically for combat (the other being Tomahawk Man), though not explicitly for the First Annual Robot Tournament. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world. Because of his spirit of chivalry and honor, Yamato Man has great respect for him, and ironically, his weakness is the Yamato Spear, due to its ability to go around his shield and pierce his armor. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 6'' Knight Man is one of the eight bosses. He attacks by throwing his mace at exactly where Mega Man was when he started the attack: jumping at the opposite side it comes is the best way to avoid this. Also, the player has to try to determine where Knight Man will land after a jump, because he will attempt to land right on Mega Man. Sliding is the safest way to dodge his landing. He is only vulnerable when he attacks, as his shield deflects almost any attack. His weakness is the Yamato Spear, which also pierces through his shield and defeats him in seven hits. The Power Adaptor can also ignore his shield, but only if it is fully charged, and it deals decent damage to him, defeating Knight Man in fourteen hits. ''Rockman Strategy In ''Rockman Strategy, Knight Man is one of the Robot Masters that assists Bass and Apollo. He is of the Fire attribute and is resistant to magma terrains. He can also be recruited to the player's team. Other appearances *Knight Man appears in the Mega Man & Bass database. *The extra part "Hammer Body" from Mega Man: Battle & Chase resembles Knight Man, and it can attack with a giant flail that resembles the Knight Crusher. Data ''Mega Man 6'' stats Energy: Solar Power Height: 158 cm (5.2 feet) Weight: 146 kg (322 lbs.) Attack: 121 Defense: 204 Mobile: 60 ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data ちゅうせいのきしをモチーフにつくられた。 強力なシールドがあらゆる武器をふせぐが、弱点武器だけはふせげないぞ！ Translation: Made with a medieval knight motif in mind. His powerful shield can block any weapon, but it cannot block the weapon he is weak to! Mega Man Legacy Collection text: Designed with a medieval knight motif. His strong shield can block most attacks. Only the weapon that plays on his weakness can pierce it! Stage enemies Knight Man's stage is a large castle with several gimmicks. *Brain Break *Brown *Cyber Gabyoall *Molier *Skull Walker *SW-525 *Tatebo *Twin Roader Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Knight Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 6. * For the Mega Buster, the first digit is the damage dealt by an uncharged shot, the second by a fully-charged shot. * For Rush Power Adaptor, the first digit is the damage dealt by an uncharged punch, the second by a fully-charged shot when Knight Man lowers his shield, and the third is the amount of damage dealt by a fully-charged punch when Knight Man has his shield raised. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Knight Man has a cameo appearance fighting Yamato Man in issue 20 of the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics. He later appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 alongside an army of other Robot Master engaging Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies in battle. Most notably, he teamed up with Yamato Man to double-team Mega Man and Proto Man, and later fought Knuckles. ''Mega Man Megamix In the ''Mega Man Megamix manga series, Knight Man is a robot resembling a knight from medieval times created for combat from the very beginning, but he was slightly altered to fit within the guidelines of the Ultimate Robot Championship. During his design, his defenses were emphasized over his mobility, which resulted in his having armor thick external armor and a shield for added protection. To overcome the weight of his heavy armor, his power source has a high output level, and his Knight Crusher uses this extra energy output effectively. The spikes on his Knight Crusher help ensure that very little of an attack's force is lost at the moment of impact. In the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date", Knight Man is one of the eight robots that Mr. X (Dr. Wily) took control with his evil chips. They are defeated by Mega Man, and after the main command center that was sending out signals to their chips is destroyed, Knight Man and the other robots were freed from Wily's control. When Dr. Light's robots search for Mega Man, Knight Man and the others are found by them and they talk about what happened. Later, Dr. Cossack repairs them and they help Mega Man clear his name, returning to their countries afterwards. Knight Man also appears in briefly in the Mega Man Gigamix story "Moon of Darkness", where he is defeated by Neptune during the Stardroids attack around the world. He is later repaired and appears in one panel from the last story alongside the other robots from Mega Man 6. ''Rockman 6'' manga In the ''Rockman 6'' manga, Knight Man is a fair and chivalrous robot. He was the sixth robot defeated by Mega Man. In this manga, Centaur Man is actually a long-haired female robot that loves Knight Man. After Knight Man's defeat, Centaur Man wants to avenge him. Other appearances Knight Man has a cameo appearance in the Rockman & Forte manga as one of the robots in the robot museum. He also appeared in the manga Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. In one of the strips, he rises his arms and his head is punctured by the spikes on his shoulders. Gallery MM6-KnightMan.jpg|Knight Man's original Mega Man 6 artwork. R20KnightMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Knight Man. R20KnightShield.png|Knight Shield. KnightMegamix.png|Knight Man in the manga Mega Man Megamix. Knight Man in comics.PNG|Knight Man in the comics. KnightIkehara.jpg|Knight Man in the manga Rockman 6. 4KomaKnight.jpg|Knight Man in the Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. R&FMW4Knight.png|Knight Man's cameo in the manga Rockman & Forte. Normal KnightmanNP.jpg|Knight Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Knight Man.jpg|Knight Man figure MM&BKnightMan.png|Knight Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *His real life designer, Daniel Vallée, is Canadian, one of the first two non-Japanese persons to win a Mega Man boss character contest, the other in Mega Man 6 being Wind Man's designer. His name, however, was briefly mistaken as Daniel Vallie and written as such in the credits, largely due to sloppy handwriting on his part, which also resulted in his package being delivered much later than it was supposed to. **The final design used in the game was mostly the same as in the original concept, including Vallée's implementation of an "armored skirt". However, notable differences included the crest actually just being spikes, and being redone to better resemble a manga character. *Knight Man is believed to represent the United Kingdom, due to being based upon the classic depiction of a chivalrous knight, and his stage being based upon a castle that bears a resemblance to English castles such as Warwick Castle and Alnwick Castle. However, as Knight Man's flail is German in origin and his armor is interchangeable, some suspect that Knight Man is actually intended to represent Germany instead (additionally, the trees at the beginning of the level appear to be a reference to Germany's famous Black Forest). *The amount of traps in Knight Man's stage reference how medieval castles were often set up with many in order to defend against invaders. References es:Knight Man de: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:One hand